After the Dark: All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship
| outsidegroup = | three = | four = | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = End Times | previousseason = Unrested | nextseason = TBA}} is the thirtieth season of After the Dark. Hosts People New Orleans Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Boat Group NPCs The Dark Roses NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Prologue: *Everyone wakes up in New Orleans, some being brought back from the dead. No one knows anything about why they're there. *Zombies and demons arise, and a roar sends the group running into a warehouse. A giant screen appears inside the warehouse. *Collin and Kristoff break down the door, and are followed by Gregory and Navin inside. *Rachel appears on the screen, revealing she has taken over the AtD World. She tells everyone that she will give them a chance to escape. *Rachel reveals "The Bond", where everyone is partnered with someone else. If someone's partner dies, they will suffer. *Rachel sends everyone on a quest to find thirty artifacts all around the world. If they can bring them all to the warehouse, they will be able to escape the AtD World and all the horrors arising. *Everyone is presented with roses to pick, for their life sources. They are informed that three artifacts are at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Liberia and somewhere in New Orleans. *Collin offers for five people to join his gang "The Dark Roses". Joan, Jaylen, Leshandria, Danny and Miguel choose to join them. Week 1: *The groups split up. One heading for the airport, one heading for a boat dock near the Atlantic Ocean and the final group staying in the warehouse. The Dark Roses head off. *The Boat Group raids a fishing store and sets out to sea on a boat. *The Plane Group takes an airplane and flies off to Liberia. *The New Orleans Group fights zombies in the streets with their bare hands. *Justin, Nicole, Andrew and Fang dive into the Atlantic Ocean to find the artifact. They meet a shark and whale, but swim past them. *The Plane Group lands in Liberia. *Justin searches a sunken ship for the artifact, but finds it outside the ship instead. It appears to be a piece of a makeshift raft. *Fighting through zombies in apartments, Karla spots a dinosaur and the group runs away in fright. *During a fight, Max and Garry are scratched, causing them to lose rose petals. Nathaniel is also scratched, losing a petal. *Gavin is bitten by a zombie on the arm. The rest of the group stomps his arm off, hoping to save him from turning. Max bandages his arm. Gavin loses all but two petals. *Fang, Nicole, Justin and Andrew return to the surface with the artifact, and find a clue to the next one on the stone it came with. *The New Orleans Group spends the night in a small apartment. Week 2: *TBA Week 3: *TBA Week 4: *TBA Week 5: *TBA Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons